In Your Eyes
by Antonymic
Summary: Collection of non-related drabbles or one-shots about Naruto and Itachi.
1. In Your Eyes

Hullo!! *waves* Just loading a few drabble I'd written up on a spur of the moment. Some are based on quotes and others from what I've thought up while listening to songs and are in no way song-fics. Feedback would be wonderful and may or may not inspire more; feel free to suggest some if you ever get the inspiration.

On whole, these are written with ItaNaru in mind but some like this one may be vague enough that it could work for anyone else.

And now...the disclaimer for this chapter and for every other one that follows.

**DISCLAIMER **- I DO NOT own nor have any affiliation with NARUTO by Kishimoto-sensei or related companies and merchandise.

* * *

Naruto stared at the solemn man standing head bowed before him. The man practically ran the business world with infinite finesse and endless confidence, but could not accept his own weakness, however self perceived. A gently smile spread on the blonde's face as he walked over to his dark-haired lover and wrapped his arms around him, looking into his dark eyes.

"If I could give you one thing in life," the blond started as he leaned in. "I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." He kissed his lover gently, chastely, conveying more than anything more passionate could.


	2. Like not Love

Takes place in ninja-verse. Nothing else to mention really.

* * *

Blue eyes watched the girls clamor for the brunette sitting near the front of the class.

Blue eyes watched his two friends fight for the same guy, arguing fiercely and reasoning why they love the boy more: his hair, his looks, his smarts…the list continued along the same vein. The blonde looked over his shoulder and past the dominating gates guarding his village. It's been a long while since he last saw his lover. He was 12 last time, now he was 16 and his best friend still hated his older brother. He snorted as he turned back to the spectacle in front of him.

Love doesn't need a reason. If you can explain why you love someone, it's not called "love," it's called like.

* * *

Does anyone else agree? I think you can both love and like a person. There's no coherent reason to love someone but there are things you like about them.


	3. Nothing to You

Again, ninja-verse...but could really be any world. Any vague stuff like why Itachi is free in Konoha can be supplied by your own mind (i.e. Uchiha Massacre never happened etc.).

* * *

Sasuke stared quietly at the babbling rambunctious blonde. The ramen on the counter was left untouched after the blonde started to ramble and still manage to eat several bowls of ramen. He watched those oh-so-blue eyes sparkle when his lover entered the stall, lifting the flaps. He felt his heart clench painfully as he watched the blonde sidle over and kiss his older brother.

Sakura watched Itachi join Team 7 and she sighed as she watched Sasuke stare longingly at the blonde. "The worst feeling you'll ever feel is sitting next to the person who means the world to you, knowing that you mean nothing to them," she murmured with a sad smile before greeting the older Uchiha.

* * *

Has that happened to anyone? Or even worse, the person you like is in a relationship and you know the person he/she is with.

By the way...if anyone has any ideas, you can send me prompts or something like that.


	4. Break Them Down

And the office story is practically a must; as is a supernatural one isn't it? Hmm...choices, choices.

* * *

The knock on the door was quiet and not really needed seeing as there were only two people left in the 30 story building, even the janitorial staff had already left for the night. A blonde mop poked through the doorway as the heavenly scent of stir-fry wafted in the quiet office.

"Uchiha-shachou," the blond greeted. "I was thinking you'd be hungry. I made a plate of stir-fry. Would you like some?" the blond asked, knowing his boss hadn't eaten since lunch at 1; it was currently 9 pm.

"Hn." The file was lowered as the thin reading glasses were removed. "Thank you Uzumaki. Bring it here."

The blond gave a grin. "Ahh…wouldn't you like to take a break from sitting in the office Shachou? You've been here for a few hours straight going over the Haruyama contract. A change of scenery would be good."

The brunette glared at the suggestion to stop working, even for the wonderfully smelling food.

"You don't have to stop…but you could work out here. Maybe the food and scenery would help?"

Itachi pondered briefly and stood up, file in hand.

Ωtime passes...how much you decideΩ

_The stir-fry was good_ thought Itachi as he watched his lover of three years wash the last of their dinner dishes. In an impish move, he pulled the blond into his lap as he walked by after the dishes were done and nuzzled quickly into the sweet-smelling neck, mint and rain.

"I love you," he mouthed into the warm neck. Out loud he spoke, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

The blond twisted his body to face Itachi. "Nothing. I just do."

He stared into the dark unguarded eyes of his lover, reveling in being the one person to be able to see all of him.

"Your entire family puts up walls around themselves and their emotions. I just think that sometimes people put up wall not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down, who cares enough to know the person inside," the blond paused. "You're worth more than the time it took to get to know you; you're more than just the name Uchiha, and truthfully _saiai_, anyone who can't see past the name or wealth isn't worthy of you."

* * *

Don't you think that's true? We never really be ourselves in front of others. We always "ACT" like ourselves...but not the entire you.

My idea for the little time skip was that the first scene was before they got together - like a flashback - and the second scene was after. But the stir-fry comment seemed to tie the two scenes well enough that it could have simply been a before-after. But anyways...

Thank you to everyone who put this on alert and especially to **Imperial Mint** for always reviewing. It just cheers me up after a day full of uni classes. ^~^

Feedback would be lovely.


	5. Superglue and Glass

Just a bit later than normal. I was relaxing after my finals last week. Anyone who had/has any...good luck.

Nothing much to say otherwise...so without further ado...

* * *

Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together.

Itachi watched from afar as his little brother fell in love. And he watched as his little brother fell out of love. He was so easily swayed by his emotions that he never really noticed what he was missing in all of his other lovers. He never noticed the one he kept comparing them to. Their smiles weren't bright enough. Their eyes weren't blue enough. They were too quiet. All in all, he was comparing them to his first love…now that boy was Itachi's.

He had watched the blond get thrown aside by his little brother. He watched the blond stare after his little brother. And he watched the blond hurt, trying to stay by his little brother's side, if not as lovers then as friends. He watched the blond, he supported the blond, and before both he and the blond knew or even understood, they were not _in_ love…but loved each other. Somewhere along the way, the blond had decided that the broken relationship he wanted with his little brother wasn't worth the hurt to try and fix.

* * *

I've really nothing to add on to this. But you get what I mean by "not _in_ love?"

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Everywhere and Nowhere

Wow~ it's been a long while. Needless to say, uni got very busy.

* * *

Vibrant blonde hair had faded in age, taking on a silver tint. Laughter had left its mark on the perpetually tanned face and the whisker marks had merged with wrinkles. The aged Rokudaime stared out of the panoramic windows located high in the Hokage Tower. He had reigned over Konoha for many years, having taken over sometime after the last horrendous battle with Akatsuki; Tsunade had followed her sensei's steps and protected Konoha until her last breathe.

Having progressed late into his eighth decade, he had slowly allowed his successor take up the reigns of protecting Leaf and her citizens. While raised in peaceful times, he had high expectations of the vivacious brunette. Aged hands shook slightly as he signed the last document that would officially name the boy as the Nanadaime in case anything happened. It was late at night when he wandered back into his room he had last shared with his lover; it too had large windows but they were sealed to seem like a solid wall if anyone else looked at it from the outside. He stared at the glistening stars in the velvet night sky.

"I will see you soon Itachi," he spoke out loud to the pensively silent room. "Even though you're not here and nowhere to be found, my heart says you're still here and everywhere to be found," he whispered, voice gravelly with age. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto closed his eyes and didn't wake when the morning sun touched his face some hours later.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
Reviews would be loved.  
Sankyuu for reading.


	7. Never Question

Just a little future fic idea. Where is Itachi? That's your own idea.  
A double dose of ficcage because I've been away...this has been stored here for a while but just too busy to load. -__-;;

* * *

"Mama," came a quiet voice in the dark. The humming stopped at his daughter's voice.

"What is it Miyako?" A shaded figure shifted at the window seat.

"Inuzuka-kun in class 3-2 said he liked me during midday break."

"How did you answer sweetheart?"

The silence drifted on. Naruto could practically hear his daughter blush.

"I didn't. Mama," she paused. "How did you know that you loved Papa? Oji-san said Papa was a very bad man and that it's not good to like a bad man."

"I just did sweetie. Someday in the future, you'll meet someone that just calls to you and you'll just know that you love him or her. Never question if you are in love or not, because if you were you wouldn't need to ask," Naruto got up from the window seat and drifted over to his daughter's bedside. Softly kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Good night love."

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm not too sure how I feel about the little message, but don't we all wonder about it ourselves.


	8. Sunshine and Dreams

Wow...it's been so long since I've posted anything here. The only thing I can say is that uni life did pick up pace and summer job is a very big hassle.

* * *

His dreams were always filled with bright golden sunshine and crystal clear skies but when he awoke, life was the exact opposite; not in the way the skies were black, but rather life always seemed to have this gloomy dark shadow. His dark eyes were constantly shielded from allowing emotions through as he passed through the days following his clan's expectations as the heir. At his thirteenth year, nothing seemed to break through the years of monotony and death.

He was heading back towards the village after a week long mission, his dark uniform splattered with traces of dried blood and not a hair out of place. The Uchiha sighed deeply as he leapt from leafy branch to branch, having decided on taking a longer scenic route to the Tower. A misplaced shriek of laughter caught his interest as he was still far from the village proper and no parent would allow her child to wander so far off from her sight, only a ninja would be there but not laughing.

Detouring he caught flashes of fire and the sun's golden rays. There in a glade was a young boy around seven years and he was tumbling around with the wildlife of the forest. Young kits and cubs were playfully attacking the blond child, whose face was scrunched in laughter and smudged with dirt. A warning growl rumbled into the area and all the young animals darted towards the brush but a few courageous ones surrounded the wild child.

The child rubbed at his cheeks, rubbing off some of the dirt and smeared some more at the same time, revealing parts of a whiskered cheek. He opened his eyes and revealed to the hidden brunette the shimmering shards of the summer sky that were slowly darkening as the animals stayed protectively around him. Itachi spent just a few more moments looking at the child with the sunshine hair and sky eyes before he turned to leave, a few leaves rustled in his wake.

That night he dreamt not of simple golden rays and clear skies, but of a laughing wild child who was the golden sun and the clear summer skies.

* * *

So? Have I lost my touch?


	9. Time and Forever

Well...this was typed up a long while ago, but life and hesitation kept me from posting this for the longest time. I still don't know if I should post this...but what's life without any risks. :)

Inspiration for this is from From Flight to Fall by **Imperial Mint**, who writes such lovely ItaNaru stories for all of us to enjoy.

* * *

They found us in that little apartment we had rented out under a false name. Maybe we should have stayed far from the village, but my duty kept me near and through that you stayed too. Maybe you were right about that cat* but it had been over a year and they hadn't caught us. Had I become too complacent; had they lulled me (us?) into a false sense of security?

"_Weren't you the one who was so paranoid before?" _

In the jail, they kept their bonds on us and separated us into different cells next to each other; so close yet so far. I hadn't notice any time pass; we stayed quiet there, the only words spoken in those dark hours were said before someone came for us. They separated us then too. You were led to Ibiki (according to Sasuke) and they had pulled me in front of Tsunade and the rest of them. They questioned my loyalty, my beliefs, and my love for you.

They asked me if I loved you.

I told them yes.

They asked if I deny any relationship with you.

I told them no.

They asked me if I regretted falling for you, for it labeled me a traitor.

I told them no.

They asked me how I could have ever loved you.

And I stared straight at them, at your little brother, and replied:

"I don't regret any of my feelings or things I did with him because when I look at him, I see something different than what everyone else can see. When I'm with him, I feel a feeling that no one anywhere else can give me. When I kissed him, the world around me melted. When he holds me in his arms and rests his head on mine, I forget everything but my world that was holding me. Even though all of you may see in him that is so horrible, all I see is the good and special moments that he shared with me."

They stared at me. I saw their disbelief and disgust at my "delusions" as Sakura so quaintly termed my feelings, as if calling it a sickness would give them a way to "cure" me.

The day of your execution, they let me go watch as if seeing you on the chopping block would make me deny any feelings, maybe in hopes of them setting you free. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I remember the look in your eyes as they caught us in that room. I remembered every moment between us; no masks, no lies, just two people in love. And as I slipped the kunai free from my sleeves, I thought of you and our short time together.

"_No matter what they say, we are more than emotionless tools. Our ideals, our life means something; if not to them, but to each other. They may condemn us for our feelings but know this above all Naruto…" Itachi paused. "Our love, the time we spent together, is worth everything to me and maybe…just maybe…" The door creaked open, drowning out the end. They had come for us._

_

* * *

_I'm not sure I got what was written in From Flight to Fall but this was what I had on my mind to go with.

Love it? Hate it? Is it a mockery to all of Imperial Mint's stories?


	10. Smiles, Kisses, and Tears

Hey! Yeah...*scratches head* sorry, it's been a looong while. RL has gotten busy since I'm almost done with uni...almost done just means I have one more year left unfortunately. Anyways, here's the newest addition to IYE. I hope it lives up to expectations and whatnot.

So without further adieu...I present Smiles, Kisses, and Tears.

* * *

It was entirely by chance that the two of them met in that crowded room. It couldn't necessarily be called love at first sight or anything that trite. It was more of a meeting of the like minded when surrounded by drunk and high revel goers. They were both set as the DD, designated driver, by their respective friends and amidst all the noise, wished they were elsewhere. As the night drew to a close, he turned to the brunette and grinned, calling out a loud farewell as he herded his drugged cattle to slaughter – oops, I meant home.

It turned out that the world really was that small. The next time they saw each other was at a mutual acquaintance's engagement party. It turned out that the brunette was the guy's older brother. The blonde's response to that was "who'd'a thunk it?" That only got him a his head smacked by the friend and a small almost invisible smile by the brunette. In the end, both the slightest bit tipsy – that was the blonde's vehement excuse to his friend – they ended lip locked for quite a while in the shadowed hallway upstairs, hands traveling under clothes and up bodies or locked around the other's neck.

The next several times they were caught in some corner or shadow, the blonde continued to have some excuse – I fell and he caught me or someone pushed me or I was just seeing if something was in his eye! The brunette would only watch with a small smile, eyes shining with unvoiced laughter and amusement. His little brother of course blithely agreed and teased the blonde relentlessly, only stopping when his gentle fiancée-turned-wife gave him a quiet reprimand.

The very next time they were caught, the blonde was caught with his pants down – literally. He was found naked and wrapped around the brunette at his now-lover's townhouse. The friend of course had the keys and had just walked into the room to wake the brunette since he had oddly overslept and nearly missed the family brunch. The brunette just threw a glance at his brother and shut the blonde up by very evidently taking control of his mouth. The kiss between the two threatened to progress much further by the little moans and groans that passed between the two and the wandering hands. His friend coughed and slammed the bedroom door closed behind him, the last words were, "I'll tell mother and father you're indisposed aniki."

The last time they'd kissed like old lovers was just last night. They had been together for several decades, being uncles several times over and had even adopted a few of their own, now grown up. They had spent the night listening to the first rain of autumn and the fireplace was roaring in front. After all these years, the silence was very comfortable and wrapped around them like a blanket.

_(I changes POV...muahaha...pay attention)_

"Let's stay down here tonight, Itachi. I want to watch the rain."

His vibrant blond had grown weak in the last few months after that surprise heart attack. Blonde hair now threaded silver and blue eyes now a shade of indeterminate blue-gray, he still looked as handsome to him as the day they'd met some sixty odd years ago. He only nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the thinned lips of his lover.

"I love you."

Those were the last words he had heard from his Naruto. When he awoke, the blonde was very still and cold tucked in at his side. He knew his love had passed on, had even prepared for it like his organized self, but at that very moment, he couldn't think of anything but his vibrant blonde and the long years they had shared. Tears slid down his face quietly. And quietly still he shed those tears when his son and daughter-in-law showed up to take them to breakfast.

He was dry eyed at the funeral; his proud bearing shown to friends and family. His grief was his own. And in private, at his leisure and in moments when he missed the blonde too much, he would flip through and read his lover's journal, always stopping near the entry his love wrote when he had entered the hospital after the heart attack.

_I wasn't worried about myself at all; even when the pain lanced through me. My first and last thought was and always will be about my love, Itachi. And when I awoke to find him still there with me that night, I could only feel tears fill my tired eyes and fall. Our love started with a faraway smile, and grew with every kiss. I am only saddened that it will undoubtedly end with tears..._

_I love you my Itachi._

* * *

**Hey! I bring you all a little OMAKE to add to this little one-shot as a "sorry I've been away." Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**Sasuke was oddly proud of his brother…in his own twisted loving way. Heck, he thought everyone should be bowing down and worshiping the ground he walked upon for what he could do; though he would never say such a thing to anyone under threat of torture and other unsavory things like being given to Orochimaru and his...ways.

Why was he proud of his aniki?

He could shut the stupid dobe up when he talked too much, which in Sasuke's opinion was all the time. He only wished someone had come up with the idea earlier, but then again, his brother would probably have flayed the poor sod and salted the wounds to make sure he never forgot. Maybe even slow-cooking the poor sod in brine and the family's salt-and-pepper sauce for extra kick and flavor.

As for how Itachi managed the near impossible. Why, he simply kissed his lover quite thoroughly when he talked too much.

The fun that came following the ravishing kiss, Sasuke didn't want any knowledge, sight, or part of. He still shuddered remembering the time he walked in on them on the pool table and what they did with the balls and the cue stick.

* * *

And that's it for me today. I must get working on my speech, speech assignments, and studying for my E106 final on Wednesday.

Hope you all enjoyed the one-shot and hopefully I won't have such a long break again. Maybe I'll do a beach chapter...it's practically required just like the beach chapter(s) in manga.

Please R&R.


	11. Never Yours

Hey! I'm overseas right now…but I managed to get something written and I got a brief access to the net. Maybe I'll get some more written out to post when I get back from HK.

As for now…please enjoy this little post.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she watched the blonde fuss over her. The blonde had just come back from a long mission and had just found out she was pregnant. He immediately showed up on her doorstep with a handful of her favorite flowers and spent the afternoon amusing her with stories of his travels and the people he met.

She smiled as she was settled into the soft couch and listened to his soothing baritone from the kitchen as he grabbed items to make her a late lunch. And as she listened, she felt herself falling asleep, her mind dreaming of a house with just her, Naruto, and their child.

Hinata woke up feeling very warm. A soft fleece blanket had ended up wrapped around her sometime during her nap and the apartment was feeling very warm but quiet. Slight sounds came from the kitchen as something was stirred. She walked quietly to the kitchen and stopped, the scene in front of her stalling her from taking another step.

There was Naruto standing in front of the stove, ladle in hand as he stirred whatever was inside. But standing, arms wrapped around the blonde was his lover. The blonde was leaning subtly into the tall brunette behind him and nodding to whatever was whispered into his ear, a gentle flush rising up his cheeks. The brunette gave a chuckle when the blonde turned with a smile on his face and yanked on his hair, pulling the hair tie away.

Hinata backed away, hand raised and clenched over her heart wrinkling her baby blue chemise. Her eyes had tightened slightly. Without a thought, her dream came to mind and shattered. The words of a village woman consoling her crying daughter echoed and this time, she agreed. "Sometimes, you think you've gotten over a person, but when you see him smile, you realize you're just pretending you're over him to ease the pain of knowing that he will never be yours."

* * *

I figured I've done a Sakura blurb, I'd write a Hinata blurb. As for Hinata's babe, imagine who you want as the father~


	12. Your Dream, My Reality I

Hiya! Yup another short piece from me...though _this _time, it's a connected two-shot that I didn't want to put up as a new story since the two could stand alone as part of IYE.

Here's the short half of Your Dream, My Reality.

* * *

Gorgeous blue eyes watched from afar. The large crowd helped obscure him from the object of his affections. The dark pinstriped suit he borrowed from a family friend fit oddly upon his frame, but helped him blend in as he watched him. The ticket to enter the event set him back an entire paycheck, only his very understanding landlord allowed it to happen by allowing him to do odd jobs for the month's rent instead of adding more to his next payment.

It was the first time he had managed to see his ex-lover in the months since the accident; his family blaming him and barred him from even visiting. He supposed it was his due to have his lover forget him. All the memories they shared, he paid the price of having his lover never remember if he could heal. He swore that he would pay whatever it cost so that he would heal. And now all he got to do was watch from afar and remember the secret smiles and the loving warmth.

And now, he could only wish for what was and what will never be. As he turned to leave, he briefly caught the eyes of the man he so longingly stared at. He whispered, "If only I could make you mine once again…" A tear trailed down his scarred cheeks.

He turned and left the hall.

* * *

Lemme know what you think about it. Second half is up too!


	13. Your Dream, My Reality II

So...part two of Your Dream, My Reality. Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi awoke to the quiet beep of the heart monitor, white beige walls, and the acrid smell of antiseptic. He had the jumbled recollection of pain, twisted metal, and pure blue and golden yellow. Inside himself, he felt an empty pulse that throbbed with each passing moment with something he didn't understand. His hand shifted under warmth and a small utterance passed his dried lips.

"Itachi!" cried a voice to his left.

He turned and saw a lady with long black hair and kind eyes. At first he didn't understand, but within a few moments that it took the doctor to arrive his mind supplied him with a name, Mikoto, mother.

He was lost and confused. And the next few months passed in a soft blur as though he looked through soft lenses of a camera. People crowded all over him; there was noise constantly around him, yet even then he felt that it was too much. The same with the creeping, enveloping silence of the falling nights. In his dreams he had flashes of laughter that warmed him all the way through and strong hands that held him so gently during the cold. But when he woke every day, the cold crept deeper in and spread a dull gray monotone over the day.

He felt as if he was caught between a living dream and reality.

Some months later when he attended a charity gala hosted by his second cousin twice removed, he felt eyes staring at him, following his movements. But among the large crowd, it was hard to find out who it was, but the gaze was very heavy, warm, and familiar. He meandered through the crowd searching for that person. Just as he turned to head a different way, he caught sight of the pure blue that haunted his waking dreams and saw the mouth move and the sparkle that glided down his face. He couldn't remember who it was but felt as though all was right with the world in that second their eyes met. It was as if that moment was both a dream and reality.

"Itachi!"

His mother caught his attention for a moment, and as he turned back to where he saw those eyes, they were gone. He knew they would continue to haunt his dreams.

* * *

Saa...I seem to be on a small trend of sad stories...oh well. Let's see if I can have a happy one before I head back home to the States.


	14. Fortune's Favor

Wah! I am back! Just a bit late in posting...but I spent the last month doing midterms. Just fun ain't it. So without further ado...I present Chapter 14 of IYE.

* * *

Hinata was the first to recognize the signs: the reddened cheeks, the sidelong glances and the little smiles.

She supposed it was just undeniable becoming like that around the vivacious blond. Honestly as far as she knew, almost every single one of their close friends was enamored with the boy in one way or another. Her cousin thought of the blond as a younger brother. The raving manic that came from Suna, as he was affectionately called, was the second to fall for the brilliant blond, not that he ever noticed. The youngest Uchiha, after his brief drama of admitting he was queer (or as he later qualified, equal opportunist) and chasing after the blond, called him brother. And she had been head-over-heels in love with the blond for years before finally moving on.

Out of everyone, only Shino and Ino seemed totally immune. Ino because the only person she was into was herself. And Shino was…well, Hinata amended…Shino.

At first she figured that Itachi was immune to the draws of the sun kissed face and charismatic personality that flared from the exuberant blond. And for a while, under her quiet eyes, it seemed that he had escaped the unwitting allure of the bright man. And then, she saw the signs, and knew even before he did, that he was infatuated with the lost Namikaze heir.

Hinata never acted on her feelings; mostly because when she was younger, she had be held back by her near non-existent self-esteem and intimidated by the vivacious blond, and when she got older, she realized the blond had absolutely no interest in her. Or in any other girls really, she added; even with the early years of dogged puppy love of the strawberry-blonde medic. And especially after that drunken make-out session he was found in over the holidays years ago, it was widely accepted that the Namikaze heir was gay.

Oh and Gaara, he never acted on his feelings either because he was terrified of losing Naruto's friendship. Eventually though, he had gotten over it and had moved on to Matsuri and Naruto was never the wiser.

Itachi, however, was neither intimated by the Namikaze heir nor was he female. And since he'd never been friends with Naruto, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Hinata watched it all fall into place. The quiet seduction and courting had begun; little unobtrusive touches, crooked smiles, suggestive comments (that for the most part soared over the innocent blond's head). It surprised her at how the blond's tanned skin could show such vivid blushes.

Then Naruto's eighteenth birthday arrived and Itachi finally made his move.

In front of the crowd of well-wishers celebrating the blond's coming-of-age and his formal acceptance into the Namikaze fold, Itachi strode up and grabbed the lapels of Naruto's tailored suit, and pulled the younger man in for a kiss.

When they finally came up for air and after the surprised murmurs (and cheers) from the various guests faded, the blond's dazed and puzzled face greeted the crowd, "W-what?"

Itachi only had one thing to say, "Mine."

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she watched Itachi keep a possessive arm around the blond. It still hurt watching her first love, but she had moved on. The blond stood no chance at evading the persistent brunet. But nothing else, Naruto deserved this.

After all, fortune favors the bold.

* * *

You know...some times I feel like I'm just making Hinata hurt just because it's so easy to use her as a third party observer. Maybe I'll write a happy fic for all the torment I put her through...

Anyways...let me know what you all think about this little piece. Another should be up within the week. For another fix, I do have a few pieces up on my lj...(link is in my profile).

Any comments or constructive critiques are welcome.

Ja ne~


	15. A Star's Family

Hello~ More to share! I'm in the process of writing (or rather trying to) a Christmas-y themed short for IYE. As well as a small sequel of some sort for Twelve Days. Hopefully I'll get it done before Christmas. But for now I'll share this. Enjoy~

* * *

"You know, I never learned the constellations," he said, looking up at the vast diamond field. "I was never taught. But you know, just picking out shapes is fun. 'Member reading somewhere it's some kinda magic."

Blue eyes glanced over at his silent partner. The brunet hadn't said a word since he managed to persuade him to drive them out into the hills surrounding the town. He gave a sad smile and looked back up at the dark sky and continued on as though the man answered.

"'Parently you're s'pposed to look up and find the one that catches your eye the most. Then the ones closest to it are the people that are closest to you; even people you don't remember since the stars go on forever."

He fell silent and watched the stars. The light spring wind rustled the trees behind them, and he shivered. Glancing at his partner, he wriggled a bit closer, hoping to share the warmth. Looking back up at the stars, he found one that just stared back brightly and then started to name the stars next to it. He nearly dozed off when his partner twitched and softly spoke, voice sounding hoarse. "But you never know if you see the same star again…"

The blond wriggled closer and grabbed the hand and lifted both into the night sky and pointed randomly. "But you're never the same exact person as when you looked up the first time; neither is the sky. Relax and let yourself go." He smiled. "Your star will just catch your eye."

It was quite for some more. The breeze still drifted through on its own whim, random crickets chirped, and the grass rustled. The man next to him pulled himself to his feet, arms spread out and head tilted back. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke, "It works for me."

The man looked down at the blond still lying in the grass. He could see the shimmering trails of tears on the man's face, but instead of the pain in those dark eyes, he saw acceptance. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around the hurting brunet.

"Yeah. Works for me too."

* * *

Yeah…my current stuff has been a little sad unfortunately. But I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to make up a background as to why this conversation even happened. I should have at least one short posted before Christmas (not including the holiday one…)

Cheers~ :)


	16. Fairy Lights and Snowfalls

Hi! So here's my promised Christmas-y themed drabble for IYE. It's short and sweet. Enjoy.

* * *

He watched the soft snowfall from the window seat. His face was washed with color and the multi-colored fairy lights twinkled merrily. He was conscious of nothing but the happy warmth within him and the quiet warmth of the townhouse. The crackle pop of the fireplace and the near silent hiss of falling snow had lulled him into a wakeful doze.

A familiar smell of warmth and chocolate wafted under him and he looked down and saw a mug of hot chocolate with a smidge of whip and cinnamon as he loved. He followed the arm back to it's owner and smiled. Tanned hands grasped the pale blue mug. He shifted to let the other sit and wriggled comfortably against the man when he pulled him against his body.

Comfortable, he sighed "Thank you Itachi."

The man had no replay but simply wrapped his arms tighter around him and nuzzled briefly against the curve of his blond's neck. They sat in the comfortable silence, bathed by the warmth of each other and the very soft strains of Christmas music. _On the first day of Christmas..._

"Merry Christmas Naru."

* * *

If anyone read _A Star's Family _(i.e. the previous chapter) I mentioned I'd get something up as a sequel of some sort for Twelve Days. I've sorta decided for a New Years-y one instead of another Christmas one. So hopefully that will be up by New Years Day. That's all I have for an update. I hope you enjoyed this little piece (which was originally written as the follow up to 12 Days...but I decided not to use it).

Happy Holidays everyone!


	17. Pink and Ribbons

Whoops! This was supposed to be up *looks at clock* at the latest an hour and a half ago to be up by Valentines. Oh well. It's up. It's rather lighthearted and well, you can imagine what they get up to in the end. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto tugged at the things in his hair.

It wouldn't come off.

He rubbed at the tacky feeling on his face.

It WOULDN'T come off!

He yanked at the…the thing attached to his person.

IT WOULDN'T COME OFF!

He only stared in utmost horror as none of the actions he tried managed to get any of IT off of him.

He looked at the door that seemed so innocent but he knew it was holding behind it the reason for his torment - the persons…no the monsters that dared to dress him so. He kept tugging and rubbing and wishing that someone would help him get rid of everything…but at the same time, he wished that no one saw him dressed so.

Blue eyes stared in horror when the knob creaked and sounded as a key entered. He froze and kept staring as it opened and he stepped in.

The blond let out a whimper, a quiet little sound that drew the man's attention. He watched the man look up and catch sight of him. He saw the thin coral lips rise and the smirk appeared. A wail caught piteously in his throat.

"Why Naruto-kun" the man drawled. "What a lovely surprise."

The man sauntered over to him, one of his hands raised to undo the tie to his hair, letting the silky ebon black hair cascade down his back. He negligently tossed a few tresses back over his shoulder when they slipped over.

"P-pl-please," the blond begged, expecting the brunet to take advantage of the situation.

The brunet raised his hand towards the blond's head. The man cringed at the hand. Pale hands brushed through his hair and tugged. One of the things in his hair was tugged loose and he felt it unravel. Blue eyes looked at the pale hand leaving his hair, the dangling ribbon grasped in his hand.

"Ho-how did you get that loose! I've been yanking at that forever."

"Because Naruto-kun I," he paused, "can see the knot." The man's voice practically oozed smug superiority.

The blond stayed silent as the man helped him get rid of all the horrible decorations and start the unbuttoning and unzipping of the horrendous piece of clothing he was enclosed in. As soon as the blonde could, he tore himself free of the wrapping only to trip over itan d fall against the brunet.

He chuckled, "This is quite a thank you."

The blond blushed as the man's arms tightened around his near-nude body. He raised on tiptoes just the slightest bit and brushed his lips against him. "No, this is thank you Itachi."

The blond push away and sashayed toward the bathroom to get rid of the make-up. He tossed a look at the man as if to say 'you coming?'

Itachi laughed and followed after the blond thinking to himself,_ maybe I should let the two do this to him more often... _

_

* * *

_So who dressed up dear Naru-chan? Sakura? Ino? Hinata? Temari? :P I'd just say they all had fun.

Let me know what you thought of this. There will probably be another chapter up hopefully by the end of the week if my assignments don't drag me down with them like they did tonight.

Cheers~  
Laii


	18. Only Memories Left

Hi~ First piece in a long while. It'll be sad though, semi based on RL.

**notes: **AU, hopefully IC in terms of the situation, character death

* * *

Tears trailed down his face as he stood in utter disbelief with the phone still held in his numbed hands.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't breathe.

His world seemed to just collapse around him.

He had just spoken with him the night before, wishing him luck for his last race and now the light in his life was stolen away, much too soon and much too young.

He remembered when they first met as children; there among the others, he stood out with his bright hair and clear eyes among all the black and brown. They were there like the others to learn their mother tongue in a land where the sun set and the cultures mixed. He recalled the rough start and his slow warming to the vivacious blond when he was first introduced at recess to him by his younger brother. He remembered the stolen hours of laughter and sunshine before he had to return home to the rules and expectations. That was always a cold shock, no matter how much the differences became expected as they grew older.

He remembered their shy starts and awkward touches, furtive and quick. He remembered the awkward gropes and stumbling first kiss. He remembered the gorgeously bright smile when he asked his sunshine to move in with him. He remembered the explosive fights; though thankfully usually short.

His blond was his world when his father died while he was still young. He was his rock when he had to pick up the mantle and be strong while his mother grieved and his brother raged against the world and the lost chances. His blond was his harbor against the ravages of grief, of loss, of pain. His blond was strong when he was weak; his reason to keep going and be everyone else's pillar and while the weight was crushing, he didn't stand alone but with his blond silently shouldering it with him.

And now he was taken from him.

He didn't hear the front door open with a near slam; he didn't hear the clattering footsteps of heels on tiles; he didn't feel the phone pulled from his slackened grasp; but he felt the sudden arms wrapped around him. The subtle understated scent of his mother's perfume slowly pervaded his senses as the strength in those slender arms clad forever in black held him close. And for the first time in a long time he let himself sink into the warmth and comfort offered in that embrace, in those arms, as he wept for the loss of his love. And he remembered...

_The phone pressed into his ear as he sat, curled in the seat with his blond's favorite throw wrapped around him, keeping him warm in place of the tanned arms._

_"Mmm, I'm so excited 'Tachi! The weather is supposed to be perfect tomorrow, the only clear day in the week."_

_"Good luck. Last one of the year isn't it?"_

_"Mmhmm. I should be back by the evening. Let's go out to Rei's for dinner to celebrate."_

_"Alright, I'll let them know to be ready for your huge appetite."_

_"I should get some sleep; knowing me it'll take forever tonight. Good night Itachi; love you."_

_"Love you sunshine."_

* * *

Dedicated to my friend, Jeffrey. Taken from us too early and to suddenly. You'll be missed. RIP.


End file.
